I am Yours, Always
by TheGoddess98
Summary: He realized that in that moment, he didn't care. He didn't care if this was real or not, though he hoped it was. His only love was practically giving herself to him, and he wasn't going to let this moment slip away. Not for the world.


**I am Yours, Always**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway.

He could only see the slight curve of her backside as she bent down to light another candle. The aroma of lavender filled the air now as the whisks began to burn into the wax. He sat on her bed in her childhood room and watched her every movement with careful eyes. The sway of her lips left him entranced, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, even if he tried.

She had sent him a letter earlier that day, saying that she had wanted to see him. There was no signature to the note, just a lily, to let him know it was from her. Of course, after a year and a half of silence, he was rather skeptical of her intentions. She despised him, that's all he knew. At least he thought she did.

Now he was not so sure.

The lights had gone out a half an hour or so ago due to the storm that was ranging outside. They had searched the house for any candles that they could find. She said it was more relaxed and nicer then using magic, he thought differently but didn't say a word. He was cautious around her, like if one wrong move on his end would set off some world-annihilating weapon. Or at any moment she would turn and hex him, laugh in his face about how pathetic he was that he would come to her any call. But she hadn't made a move for her wand the whole hour he had been there; she hadn't done much of anything really. Just small sighs here and there, and standing much too close to him for his comfort.

He was good with the silence between them though, they both seemed to have mastered it after so long of it. He had a feeling though that it was all about to change.

He sat at the foot of her bed, his long legs rested over the side and his feet flat on the floor. He had to keep his left knee from shaking nervously. She made another small sigh and turned to him. She looked almost angelic in the glow of the candles. Her wild red hair dimmed by the low light, her curves accented, but her green eyes still shown through as bright as the stars. His breath got caught in his throat.

She walked towards him and stood between his open legs, their faces eye level. She searched his face with those entrancing eyes, he sat frozen, becoming drugged by her closeness. She then moved her hand to the side of his face and, cowardly, he flinched. She hesitated a moment before continuing and running her thin fingers through his long black hair. He closed his eyes at her touch, how he had missed it. She then leaned forward so her lips were by his ear.

"I'm sorry," she whispered making panic run through him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away so he could look back into her eyes. She looked like she was going to cry, confusion then hit him.

"Why," he simply said, more like a breath then actually a word. He wanted to yell though, and say a million things to her but he could not bring himself to say anything else.

"Because," she replied softly. "I wasn't forgiving, and now you hate me for it."

Tears started to roll from her eyes. He hesitated just for a second before wiping them away. He couldn't believe after all this time, she was the one saying sorry to him. She was the one, weak and crying in front of him. This was completely backwards. _He _should be the one on _his _knees, begging for forgiveness. Groveling at her feet and doing anything to make it up to her. She should not be the one saying these words.

He hated himself for making her feel this way. Guilt and regret ran through him like his own blood. He took her hands in his and looked down, avoiding those shimmering green orbs.

"I could never hate you," he said. He lost his strength then and their eyes connected, his softened by hers and hers still brimmed with tears.

"Oh, Severus," She said as she smiled past her tears but then it turned back into a frown. She sank to her knees in front of him and heat rushed to his groin. He had pictured this a million times in his head, everything that could happen in this position. The mere submissiveness of her as she took his hands and placed them over her throat made him ache with need.

"I have been blind," she said as the tears still ran from her eyes. "I have ignored all you've wanted to give me. To stubborn to realize it, unwilling to see the truth. And now I'm here on my knees, confessing to you. Wanting your forgiveness, needing your forgiveness. This is my surrender to you, Severus Snape. I've been wrong about everything, wrong about myself and wrong about you. I thought I was fine without you, but now I know you're everything to me. Please hear me, Sev. Please understand." She was now practically sobbing as she fell into his lap, burying her face into his groin.

He sat frozen, sinking in every word she had just uttered. Was he dreaming? Was the love of his life really giving herself to him? Or was this some sick prank?

He realized then that in that moment, he didn't care. He didn't care if this was real or not, he hoped that it was though. His love was practically giving herself to him, and he wasn't going to let this moment slip away. Not for the world.

He placed his hand on her head then fisted her hair, almost roughly. He pulled at it so her gentle face was looking at him again. Her lips were parted and just screaming to be bruised with his rough kisses. Her green eyes were still wet, but now glazed over as he tugged her red locks a bit tighter. Her cheeks had the most delicious blush to them he could barely stand it. He pulled on her hair more, a small sound fell from her lips as she stood back up and he placed his other hand on her waist, pulling her against him. His lips rested by her neck, as his crooked nose brushed her skin. He felt her shudder.

"So you are saying," he practically growled into her ear. "That you are giving yourself to me, that you are mine? But how exactly are you surrendering to me?"

She shivered under his hot breath and placed her hands on his chest, fisting his thin shirt, pressing herself closer to him. "In every way, Severus. I am yours. I need no one else. Take me as yours, make me yours." She practically moaned as his lips touched the place where her neck met her shoulder. Her skin was delicious.

"Are you sure? Because I will take you, in every possible way. Right here. Right now." He said against her neck. His possessiveness of the red haired beauty in front of him was growing with every breath between them. It was hard not to just push her to the floor and have his way with her, with her consent or not.

She wrapped his arms around his neck, fisting her hands into the back of his hair as she placed her lips at his ear. "Take me as yours, Severus." She purred.

That was it. It was all he needed. He pulled her hair again making her move her face towards his as he crashed his lips to hers. This was not their first kiss, but it meant so much more then any other time they had. Her lips moved against his as they became more passionate with each other, pure love and lust emitting from their souls. They needed each other more than they could have ever possibly imagined.

He ran his hands all over her body, finding any possible place that he could think of touching. Her clothes were in the way and he was getting severely irritated with the fact. She wore a light long sleeved shirt that fell a bit of her shoulders and white shorts, as good as her figure looked in them, she would look much better with them off. He grabbed her waist and her pulled her up on the bed with him, so that she was straddling his waist. He kissed a line from her ear to her jaw as his long thin fingers found the bottom of her shirt and began to pull up. She did not hesitate a moment and helped him bring it over her head and toss it carelessly to the floor.

She wore a simply white cotton bra, but it was the most seductive sexy article of clothing he had ever seen in his life. She blushed drastically as he continued to stare at her. He then brought his lips back to her neck and sucked on certain sensitive spots making her mew and gasp under his lips. He wanted to taste more of her all of her.

She felt her small hands move to his shoulders where she began to push the leather jacket that he had on, off him. He took his hands off her for a second to get rid of the heavy clothing. She then began to take off his thin shirt, which he also ripped off as she moved her hands to his chest and flat stomach. He wasn't muscular in a huge way but he was lean and she could still trace the muscles that could be abs if he worked out more.

He moved his hands to her back then and up to where her bra was closed. He worked his expert fingers against the clasp and released it. He ran his hands up to her shoulders and moved to straps down so they could slide off her arms and he tossed the bra aside. She quickly went to cover herself. He grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her arms away from her body so he could look at her well-endowed breasts. He moaned at the sight of them.

"Beautiful," he breathed as he moved his lips back to her neck and kissed down so he could kiss the top of her left breast before flicking his tongue out over her perked dusty pink nipple. He then swirled his tongue around it before sucking it into his mouth getting a light moan from the green-eyed girl in front of him. She placed her hands up into his hair and tugged on it as he groaned into her breast and sucked on it harder. He grabbed her right breast in his hand and kneaded it before moving his mouth to its nipple to give it some attention. She was moaning softly now as he pinched her hardened peeks between his fore finger and thumb and brought his lips to hers once again, forcing his tongue into her mouth. All he wanted was to taste every part of her.

He brought his hands down to her shorts and pulled the button off and pushed the zipper down. She climbed off of him and stood in front of him again as she placed her hands on the top of her shorts and pushed them down, revealing silk white knickers to his hungry eyes. She then gave him a seductive smirk as she pulled them down to show her smooth woman hood to him. He moaned at the image in front of him, she was more gorgeous than he could have ever possibly imagined. She then got on her knees in front of him again and he looked at her with a raised eye brow.

She placed her shaking hands on his belt buckle and pulled it apart so she could undo the button and zipper. He lifted his hips a bit so she could slide down the jeans and pool them around his feet before he kicked them to the side. His raised erection made a slight tent in his boxers as he groaned as she placed her hands on the bulge, pressing on it a bit and gasping when it twitched in her hands between the fabric. She rubbed it a bit more before moving her hands to the hem of his boxers, she made eye contact with and moved her head up towards his to place a soft kiss on his chin as she pulled his boxers down, releasing his large hard on. She gasped when she saw it and blushed a bit, biting her bottom lip.

"It's so big.." she murmured as she placed her small hands around his large aching shaft as he let his head loll back as she began pumping him with both hands. He moaned her name as she placed a soft kiss on the head, tasting the saltiness of the pre cum. She then placed her mouth over the whole head and put as much in her mouth as she could, getting a loud groan from him as he fisted her hair, resisting the urge to just fuck her small hot mouth. He moaned her name again as she sucked harshly on him. He didn't want her to make him cum just yet though, wanted to cum inside of her somewhere else.

He tugged her hair sharply, releasing himself from her mouth and pulling her up on the bed with all his strength and placing her head on her pillows as he hovered above her. His hungry eyes made her shiver and his hand made its way from her breasts down her side to her hip then to her inner thighs. He placed himself between her legs so she was open to him. She let out a small moan and grabbed the bed sheets as he let his finger play with her folds. He then flicked her clit before rubbing it vigorously with his thumb making her arch her back and open her mouth as she let his name slip from her lips. He suddenly then shoved two fingers inside her tight opening and she screamed a bit as he pumped them in and out.

"You like that, love?" he asked into her ear before nipping her lobe. "You're so tight, you're going to feel so good wrapped around my big dick."

"I…I nnhh I don't….I don't know if I can…ahh fit you." She moaned to him as he quickened the pace of his fingers as he added a third in her, stretching her as much as he could.

"Oh, I will fit don't you worry darling," he breathed as he kissed her neck; spreading her legs wider, feeling her walls tighten around his fingers.

He then pulled his fingers out right before she was about to cum and before she could even let out a moan of distraught, he plunged inside her. She grabbed his shoulders tightly as he filled her to the hilt, taking her scream in his lips as he stretched to the point where she felt like was being torn apart. He lay still for a moment, letting her adjust to his size before she moved against him giving her consent for him to move. He pulled out then to his head before slamming back into her tight walls. She moaned loudly as he groaned and continued to gentle force in and out of her.

"Sev…Severus, oh Severus faster…harder!" she moaned as she dug her nails into his back as he quickened his pace, now slamming into her. She arched her back into his chest as he could feel her tightening around him as he tried to hold his orgasm back so she could cum first. He then thrust harshly into once more as she screamed his name as she came crashing down. With a few more thrusts, he came as well, spilling his hot seed into her. He lost his strength then and fell on top of her before moving over and wrapping her shaking body in his arms, still inside of her. They lay there a moment, trying to catch their breath.

After a while they lay there calmly and starred into each other's eyes. He kissed her nose as she giggled a bit. He ran his fingers through her messy hair and breathed in her scent as he closed his eyes.

"Sev," she said quietly. "Do you love me?"

He looked at her then like she was crazy. "Lily Evans, you are the only girl for me. You own my heart," he said kissing her lips gently.

"Good," she said as she pulled away and nestled into him. "I am yours, Severus Snape. Always."

* * *

><p>The storm was raging outside the Hogwarts school windows, as he lay in bed, alone and shaking. He sat up then, shaking the memory of the first time him and his only love were together in the most intimate way. He stood up and moved over to the windows, watching the lighting flash across the sky as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool glass. He wondered if the small town they had lived in so many years ago saw the storm he saw tonight.<p>

He sighed and felt his heart break all over again at the thought of her. Her beauty and her grace left him hopeless to walk his life alone without her. She was gone now of course, the vow of always being his broken. She was never his though, but now she could never be his. Eleven years had passed since he had held her cold body against his. Now his arms were empty and he slept every night alone, with only the thought of her as his company.

Her son comes to the school tomorrow, and he must face him with the strength he could not find. How could he face the son of the woman he loved and the man he hated the most? Of course he would look after him because she bore her love into her only son, but he would always resent him because he was not his father. Even though he should have been.

He groaned and punched the wall next to him, ignoring the pain. He moved back to his bed and slipped under the sheets, letting his mind wander back into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of his green eyed red haired love and pray that she watched over him every day.


End file.
